Happily Ever After? If You Say So
by F-A-M-E-S x3
Summary: This story is about Nora and Patch's relationship after the Jules thing. Thier good, bad, funny, sad and fun times ;  I would just like to point out i suck at summaries but please read it thanks. Rated K xx
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

The light from the dawning sun blared through the shut blinds as if they weren't there. So much for black out blinds I thought. A snigger came from in front of my bed; I lurched into an upright position in my fright. Since that night with Jules I had been a nervous wreck, flinching at the slightest thing and finding it difficult to get to sleep.

Every muscle in my body relaxed when I saw that familiar sleek black hair and playful crooked grin in the mirrors reflection. Patch. Patch was my guardian angel. Not in the mushy romantic nickname way but the literal way, wings and everything. He was also my boyfriend which was extremely convenient. I could feel myself smiling automatically at the sight of him. His black shirt fell gently over the perfectly toned muscles in his back, his black jeans didn't give much away as they were loose and hung to the floor. Nonetheless, I liked what I could see I thought to myself.

_I wish I could say the same. _I heard his gentle mocking voice in my head. 'HEY! 'I shouted and he smirked as he turned on the spot and I grabbed my pillow and threw it as hard as I could at him. I realised the mess I must have looked and tried to tame my hair which was spiralling in uncontrollable curls all over my head. I wasn't used to waking up to this, not that I was complaining, I just wished my choice of nightwear was a little more appropriate, it was only now I realised how hot I was in my flannel pyjamas. Patch turned and picked up my pillow off the floor and started towards the bed. 'Good morning angel'.  
'Morning yes, good- not so much' I replied.  
He crawled on the bed, feeling the contact of our bodies through quilt knocked the speech out of me, so my answers had reluctantly turned into a series of nods and shakes. 'Why is that so angel? I can leave if you want?' I automatically shook my head. I never wanted him to leave, he had become part of daily routine, a part that I not only loved but needed. 'Or I could you know – try and make your morning a bit better?' His face was now inches from mine, his smouldering eyes burning into mine, paralyzing my every thought. He slowly leaned in placing gentle kisses on my cheeks, eyelids and nose. SHIT. My breath! I pulled away and put my finger to his lips and pushed him away. 'Where are you going?'  
'To clean my teeth' I replied, ensuring my mouth was in the opposite direction to his face. He grabbed me wrist and pulled me back to him, our bodies collided with a thud and I gasped surprised.  
"I don't care" he whispered in my ear.  
Well I do I stated in my thoughts, knowing he could hear me. He refused to hear it and kissed me anyway, I knew my battle was lost.

The kiss was gentle and sweet as he released my hand and traced up my arm. I let off and involuntary shiver. Without breaking the kiss I could feel him smile, pleased with himself. He knew the effect he had on me and he loved using it against me. He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer and holding me tight. Gently he lifted me off the ground and turned to the bed moving his kisses slow to my neck leaving warm moisture lingering with every one. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he lay me down on the bed moving his mouth back up to mine. His kiss was more urgent this time, biting my bottom lip and sliding in his tongue to battle with my own. I had been in this situation on countless occasions yet I still found it hard to catch my breath. "My mum" I said against his lips.  
"You're thinking about your mum right now?" He said, sitting up with that undeniable crooked smile appearing on his face.  
"No-"  
"Because you know, I was definitely thinking about your mum to" Laughing to himself almost inaudibly.  
"Eurgh gross!" I pushed him to the side and he rolled onto the bed next to me still laughing to himself.  
"Nora she's at the shop"  
"What? How did you know that?"  
_It's not only your mind I can manipulate you know. Besides do you really think I would be in your room if your mum was downstairs? She would rather kill me first._ It was getting harder and harder to decipher when he was speaking to me telepathically or literally.  
"Please don't invade my mum's mind, and I would hardly call it manipulation" I said to him in my best matter-of-a-fact tone.  
"Oh really, how so?" He looked genuinely curious, which was knew for him, I was simple to judge, he was the one with all the mystery.  
"Well you don't make me do things I don't want to – or act in a certain way"  
"Are you sure about that?" He challenged with one eyebrow raised.  
"Yes, simply planting images in my head doesn't make me react in any which way"  
"Hmm we will see"  
"But I can make you succumb to my every wish, like going to get me a vanilla frappuccino and taking me to school"  
"Let me think, uhm, no"  
"Please"  
"No"  
"Pretty please"  
"Still no" he said looking in the opposite direction, he was now sat on the end of the bed. I walked over and sat on his knees as sexily as I could and looked into his eyes.  
In between kisses I breathed "Patch – please – fulfil – my – wish – and – get – me – coffee" I looked him in his eyes, he was slowly giving in.  
"n-" before he could finish I planted another, more passionate kiss on his lips now, and he responded straight away. His hand moved towards the button of my top. Before things could go further I grabbed his hand.  
"I'm just too tired, you see without caffeine I have no energy and without energy I just can't be bothered" His face dropped and I struggled to hold back my laughter, I knew I had won.  
"Fine!" I let out a little giggle and kissed him on the cheek.  
"You see that is what you call manipulation of the mind" I whispered in his ear and got from the seat and made my way to the bathroom.  
"Ooh you little –"  
"COFFEE!" I shouted before he could finish.  
I could see him sat on the bed in the reflection of the bed with his cheeky pirate grin, he truly was unbelievable.  
"Pick you up in 20 angel"  
"Bye" I heard the door shut and I couldn't help but smile. How could I be so lucky?

_I'm going to get you back for that. _His voice scarred me but made me go like jelly nonetheless. I'll look forward to it. That was the truth; I looked forward to spending every moment with patch, because nothing was ever the same. He made everything seem easier and better, even the idea of the first day of school. Okay maybe not that. With the thought of a new school year and the same old Marcie the smile from my face vanished and the familiar frown set in. Let the games begin I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HUSH HUSH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. **

Patch and i pulled up outside the school on his bike a lot earlier than we planned to be as shown by my now cold vanilla frappuccino. Wow. This was going to be a great start to an even better day. "What's up angel? You look sad" He said as he took the full cup from my hand and put it in the bin.

"Oh nothing, you know just a bit weird being here since the accident – It all just looks so different" I replied half heartedly.

"Im here, by your side all day, just let me know and we can leave when you want to" He was looking into my eyes and i knew he could feel i was tense. "Okay" I looked down embarrassed in the thought of how pathetic i was being. Patch placed his finger below my chin and gently tilted my face up so i was looking at him again. _Hey – look at me – you're not being pathetic at all, you have every reason to still be on edge about this place okay. Hell i would be worried if you weren't._ I nodded close to tears remembering the night i feared the most. He kissed me and pulled me into a tight teddy bear hug which i appreciated more than he would know; it was as if he was literally holding me together.

_I love you patch. _Stroking my hair i felt him smile.

_Well you Miss Nora Grey have literally turned my world upside down, so you had better love me. _I smiled at this and kissed him again letting go of me slowly waiting for me acceptance. I reluctantly let go of him and stood, greeted with the worst site.

_Oh the joy of being me_. Coming up to us from behind patch was Marcie Miller. _Army of sluts approaching._ Patch giggled in my mind which was comforting and also surprisingly menacing, i shivered, a good shiver, hoping that he didn't notice. Obviously that wasn't going to happen patch notices everything, it's like her has the eyes of a hawk is swear. Marcie's skirt was so short it was barely visible beneath her top and could easily be classed as a belt.

_I wish you wore more skirts like that_, that pirate grin appearing on his face once again. It would suit you a hell of a lot more, especially with those killer legs. i thought i heard him let out a groan through his teeth and I started to blush in embarrassment but Marcie's hoarse tone knocked any emotion out of my face.

"Hey Patch"

"Marcie"

"Happy to be back i see as always" I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Actually i am, there is a lot of changes made to my year"

"Oh really!" She seemed excited by this idea, and moved a step closer to him giving her most seductive look. _Oh my gosh im going to gag_. I saw Patch let out a giggle underneath his breath.

"I just have a lot more friends i guess this year"

"You have always had me Patch, always" She looked right into his eyes and place her hand in the centre of his chest._ Lighten up on the glare angel you looks as if your about to stab her_. I didn't even realise i was frowning, until i felt the cramp when i relaxed my face.

_Give me that pencil and it would be the highlight of my day. _That was a nice thought. Patch dropped the pencil next to me and reacted to pick it up.

Marcie stopped him "Allow me" She moved her hand slowly down his chest whilst moving and bending her knees until they were fully bent and her hand reached the waistband of his jeans.

_What does she think shes doing is that supposed to be sexy? I haven't even been in that position yet. Whore._

"Fuck my life, im going to be sick" i exhaled and turned my back to walk off. Marcie stood up in an instance completely taken aback by my response.

"Excuse me" She took a step towards me but patch took a step to the side so he was between us both. Marcie decided to bring her focus back to Patch, good call in my eyes, because im not in the talking mood right now.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

Patch looked round and started to walk behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I dunno" he said looking at me Marcie. "What am i doing tonight?" Marcies jaw dropped, her face was a picture, and I sincerely wish I had a camera to take a picture.

I turned around in Patch's arms and wrapped by arms around his hair, tangling my fingers in locks of his hair. The look in his eyes was indescribable it made my legs go like jelly. I could have died and gone to heaven right there. "Me" i said it loud enough so Marcie could hear, but not so that i deafened patch.

He flashed me his pirate grin "Yes ma'am" and leaned in to kiss me. I heard Marcie storm off in a mood and couldn't help but smile. I didn't break from the kiss because in all honesty i never wanted this moment to end. Patch pulled me in closer and traced up and down my back with his hand. It was dangerous to be like this in school as the effect of moment like this cause me to have momentarily brain dysfunction where i can't speak. Not cool. I had kissed boys before patch but not one of them made m y body and mind react the way it did when i kissed patch. I could feel myself getting lost in the moment when i heard that familiar friendly voice.

"Sup Bitches" Vee squealed as she ran over to me. Patch let me go when he heard her and i couldn't help but moan in disappointment in my head. _Dont worry angel we have forever._

"Vee!" I pulled her into the tightest teddy bear hug i had ever given anyone. I hadn't seen Vee since the night with Jules, i had phoned to check she was okay, but hadn't mustered up the courage to step out of my house.

"Okay babe, kind of killing me here" Vee breathed and i let her go.

"How are you, are you okay?"

"I'm great! I can see your back up to your old tricks with Marcie" She said with a smirk looking in the direction Marcie had walked off in. I shrugged my shoulders and laughed. "Honestly do you go out of your way to annoy that girl?"

"No- it comes naturally" I winked, and she laughed pulling me into another hug. I heard the bell sounding in the distance. "Aww i've missed you babe!" Vee said right next to me, way to loud.

"Ive missed you too Vee" I came out of the hug and turned to look at Patch. "Come on – lets go" Patch came to my side and put his arm around my waist. Vee and Patch were still a bit uncertain about each other but they tolerated it for my sake. I was grateful because i don't know what i would do if i had to choose between the both of them.

"Patch" Vee said a little warily.

"Vee" Patch gave a softening smile and we started to walk towards the entrance of the building.

I had butterflies the size of those flying dinosaurs in Jurassic Park swooping about it my stomach, it made me feel a bit queasy and i started to doubt if i could do this or not. I forced myself on. With patch and vee at my side i squeezed my eyes shut and Patch's arm tightened, as he kissed me on the top of my head. I entered the school building. "You mind if i just talk to Patch for a minute babe?" Vee's request had taken me but surprise but she seemed genuine about it,

"Sure, ill just wait here" I stood in the crowd of people but i had never felt so alone. I wanted to move to lesson, the sooner it started the sooner it would be over. I pulled the schedule out of my bag and read what i would be having. Gym. Nice one. At least it would be over and done with?

"Guys, I'm gonna go to my lesson i'm not with either of you" I shouted over to them they looked up from their conversation.

"Okay babe ill meet you in the canteen at break!" Vee shouted in reply for both of them. I shoved the piece of paper and looked back up when i heard patch's response.

_Are you sure you're going to be okay angel? I can walk you to lesson before i go to my own if you like? _I really wanted him to but i saw he was still in deep conversation with Vee and didn't want to interrupt what was going on.

_No, im fine. I can't have you doing that all the time, i need to get used to it myself. _I saw him look up at me and smiled to him in reassurance.

_Okay_. His words warmed me up a bit.

_I love you Patch Cipriano._

_Nora, Shout me if you need me._

It felt wierd hearing him say my name instead of Angel but nonetheless i nodded to him and turned on my heel to walk to the changing rooms. My heart felt as if it was beating at the speed of light, but still I carried on, i was determined that Jules wasn't going to make me scarred of the places I should feel safe. He wasn't going to interfere with my life anymore and that was that.

**SO GUYS, WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE WITH IT?**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT RUSHED HOPE IT WAS OKAY.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! XOX **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the lengthy wait, just not had time, school started etc.. i like this chapter, tell me what you think?**

**Much love x  
****  
DISCLAIMER:**** I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HUSH HUSH OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT, THEYRE BECCA FITZPATRICKS, UNFORTUNATELY **

Everything was a blur walking into the changing rooms, just walking past the gym sent shivers rippling through me. The girls were laughing and giggling, sharing stories of their holiday romance, most of which were clearly a steaming pile of bull. Marcie Miller stood with her 'crew' describing the man she met, the description matched patch, but i decided not to dwell on the situation.

I began to realise my heart was pounding as i sat down on the wooden benches, not too sure if i was ready for this, i needed to something to think about. What can i think about? Why is my mind so blank? Something, anything! _What's the matter angel? You sound stressed out. _I can't do this patch. Its on my mind constantly, or i think of nothing which just makes me more aware of my surroundings, im scared._ Okay, just relax you will be fine, just think of something that relaxes you. _I can't I've tried._ Let me help you. _

Out of nowhere i was walking along the beach underneath the twilight sky, my hand interlocking with someone. I didn't need to think to see it was Patch. I remembered this scene from summer once i had recovered from my injuries. I had always been scared of the sea, but loved to watch the tide come in. "What's your biggest fear?" Patch voice was so peaceful.  
"My biggest fear?" i replied. It was completely random.  
"Yes."  
"The Ocean." I Said, my cheeks blushed at the innocence of my answer. Patched stopped and turned to face me, brushing his finger over my hot cheek.  
"Don't be embarrassed Angel" He kissed my lips and took my hand again. "Come with me" He pulled me towards the dissolving waves.  
"Patch No. Patch I'm serious" Like he didn't hear me, pulled me only faster to the waves until we were running straight into the waves. I froze like water on a winters day when the cold liquid lapped across my chest. Patch dived through the wave infront of us, leaving me stood alone surrounded by my hell. "PATCH!.. PATCH!" i yelled. I could feel things tangling at my feet. Without realising an involuntary tear dripped from my eyes, only adding to the mass of water around me. I was scared and could feel myself going dizzy, i was going to fall. My eyes started to glaze over. _'Patch' _i thought, my legs gave way and i fell.

"I got you" i could feel the warmth of Patch's grip around my waste. His voice was gentle in my ear and i wanted to kiss him there and then.  
"I hate you." I Said my voice sounded as though it was about to crack, he giggled and even though i couldn't see him, i knew the exact pirate grin which would be spreading across his face. "I'm scar.."  
"shh, just listen" He leaned his chin on my shoulder and i nuzzles the side of my face next to his, my grip strong on his arms. I knew he wouldn't let me go. The sounds that came were so calming if felt my heart rate reach its usual pace. The washing of the waves and patch's breathing in my ear was to me heaven. "I could get used to this" I said, sounding extremely naive.  
"Me too angel"  
I turned my face to look at him. He kissed me rather passionately considering the awkward position we were in. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. Still kissing him, but so aware of where we were. I broke from the kiss, and pleaded, "But please get me out of here" He giggled and kissed me again. His hands dropped from my waist to my thighs and lifted me up so i could wrap my legs around his waist.  
"Your wish is my command" He kissed me again and walked us out of the sea with ease. Once we were on dry land patch lay me down on the sand. I looked at him in amazemnemt. His face next to the starry sky was something that could make anyone go crazy. He knelt on his knees and kissed my neck. I brought his head up to my mouth. His hands moved down my body to my chest. He paused, uncertainty showed in his action._ 'More' i thought to myself, _i could feel him smile whilst he kissed me. That was when me and patch became serious. I found myself lost in this flashback, completely relaxed.  
"Nora.. Nora. NORA!" i opened my eyes, but what i saw sent me into a frenzy. Jules. He was there in front of me. 'patch stop, why are you doing this get him out of my head'. _Get who out of your head babe? Were on the beach. _I realised i wasn't dreaming, i jumped up from my seat blinking. When i opened my eyes it was Marcie stood in front of me laughing outrageously. "Shes gone crazy she needs to see a psyc!" I looked to the left and realised i must have been speaking to myself as everyone was looking at me. In the group of girls there he was! "Patch stop it" I screamed. The changing room erupted into laughter. My head spun, and breathe became short i couldn't do this it was too much, i wanted to go home. My eyes galzed and head pounded. I felt my knees shaking and feet were pumping with pins and needs. I fell. A pair of arms caught me and lifted me into the bridal hold. "i got you" i heard in my ear. I relaxed but could still here the distant laughter. Great i thought, and now im the town freak. _'You can be my freak, we will be freaks together'_ I closed my eyes and buried my face into his chest.


End file.
